Conventional associated members networks, e.g., social networks, can provide profile information associated with at least one member in the social network. In some of these networks, the member profile information can include blog information associated with the member. A “blog” is short for web log and can be a member's personal journal that is accessible to others. The author of a blog can include, inter alia, political commentary, views on products, favorite websites, personal thoughts, etc. Generally, these networks require a member to access another member's profile to obtain blog information associated with that member. Thus, for a member with a large number of friends, the member must access each of his or her friend's profiles to obtain each member's blog information. In addition, when a user, either a member of the social network or a non-member of the social network, is invited to become a friend of a member in the social network, the invited user may or may not know anything about the inviting member or member's friends and thus, may decline the offer as a result.